Tank:F25 Lorraine155 51
Lorraine155 51, Arctic map image:Lorraine155_51game2.jpg Lorraine155 51, Serene coast image:Lorraine155_51game3.jpg Lorraine155 51, Serene coast |InTheGame_pros= * Gun range: both 1350 m * Fast reload for its tier * High top speed and great acceleration * Quick aim time compared to its rivals * Good accuracy * Good gun arc |InTheGame_cons= * Low alpha damage * No gun depression, making "TD mode" difficult * Low vertical arc makes shooting over cover difficult * Extremely low splash, and premium HE rounds do not provide much benefit |InTheGame_performance= The Lorraine 155 51 is a relatively fast-firing, very mobile artillery piece. It has the highest mobility of any tier 8 artillery piece, able to reach 60 km/h top speed. It can therefore outrun any medium in tier and even outrun some lights. It's gun is one of the fastest reloading guns at tier 8, but at the cost of lowest-in-tier damage: 750 average per HE shell. If reliable spotting is available, the Lorraine 155 51 can wear down the enemy with sustained fire over a long period of them, using its mobility to provide fire from different angles to shoot around obstacles. Due to it's mobility and rate of fire, it sees use in Clan Wars during events with a cap of tier 8. Using the Lorraine 155 mle. 51 as a close fire support vehicle is a very viable option. The Lorraine is not a large artillery piece, and making use of hills or other cover relatively close to the front line can be an option. This ensures a much greater accuracy - something this tank needs as its splash damage is rather poor in comparison to the other tier 8 artillery pieces. If the situation should change, the Lorraine is able to make an escape using its agility to get out of harm's way quickly. |InTheGame_research= * The SCR 528F Radio carries over from the Lorraine 155 mle. 50. Mount it immediately. * Research the Lorraine 155 mle. 51 bis Suspension, followed by the Canon de 155 mm mle. 1917 G.P.F. Gun. * The Maybach 850 CV offers much higher horsepower, but can wait for last. SInce it does not carry over to any othe vehicle it can also be skipped. |InTheGame_Equipment_Builds= Instead of retraining the radio operator from the Lorraine 155 Mle 50 as your second loarder, it is best to keep him in barracks. You'll need him again for the Lorraine 155 55. If you retained the second loader from the AMX 13 F3 AM in barracks, you can now put him back in. T |InTheGame_equipment= Artillery shell rammer, GLD, Camouflage Net |History= thumb|200px|left|Lorraine 155 mm model 1951 In 1950, Lorraine started the development of its own self-propelled gun. Lorraine’s engineers proposed two different concepts on the same chassis, although at certain point of the development even a wheeled chassis was considered as an alternative to the tracked one. Official names of the prototypes were “1a” (model 1950) and “2a” (model 1951). The main armament of both prototypes was 155 mm howitzer. First prototype, marked as “model 1950” had its howitzer mounted in the centrally placed casemate, while the “model 1951” had the structure pushed to the front of the vehicle. Early versions had a Talbot made engine, but by the year 1951 a Maybach engine was installed. Trials revealed a number of serious design flaws, so in 1954 a model with a fully rotating turret was considered. As at the time Batignolles Chatillon was already involved in development of similar project, Lorraine’s ideas were rejected, and all further development was cancelled. Specifications: Weight: 30.30 tons Dimensions: L: 7,96 m, W: 3,30 m, H: 2,77 m Ground clearance: 0.40 m Armament: one 155 mm howitzer (28 rounds) and one 20 mm (250 rounds) gun for self defence Engine: Engine Maybach HL 230 with 685 hp Maximum speed: 62 km/h |HistoricalGallery= image:Lorraine155_03_Prototype_n°_2_conservé_à_Bourges.jpg image:Lorraine155 02 Prototype n° 2 photo ECPA.jpg |Ref_references= |Ref_sources= |Ref_links= * http://www.chars-francais.net/2015/index.php/liste-chronologique/de-1945-a-1990?task=view&id=1306 |Sidebar_Camostop=11.1 |Sidebar_Camomove=5.7 |Sidebar_Camofire=1.6 |Sidebar_Passhard=1.151 |Sidebar_Passmed=1.342 |Sidebar_Passsoft=2.205 |Sidebar_DispTurret=0.45 |Sidebar_DispRecoil=5.753 |Sidebar_DispAccel=0.384 |Sidebar_DispTurning=0.384 }}